(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, it relates to an improvement of a semiconductor device having metal wiring layers and insulation layers formed on the metal wiring layers, and an improvement of the method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the conventional semiconductor device of the above type, the insulation layers formed on the metal wiring layers (e.g., aluminum wiring layers) are produced by chemical vapor deposition using insulation material such as phosphor silicated glass (PSG).
In this method, however, during the formation of the above insulation layers, problems have arisen such as a disconnection of the metal wiring layers due to stress migration due to the effect of stress generated in the insulation layers, and cracks in the insulation layers.
The present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems, and the main object of the present invention is to effectively prevent not only the disconnection of the metal wiring layers due to stress migration but also a generation of cracks in the insulation layers.